The present invention relates to the field of injection molds, and more particularly, to an apparatus for removing and inserting mold inserts from injection molds.
A conventional injection mold includes a core plate and a mating cavity plate into which the core assembly fits. The cavity and core are movable relative to each other between open and closed positions to define the molding chamber between them in the closed position. Typically, one half of the mold is affixed to a stationary platen (often referred to as the A side of the mold) while the other half (often referred to as the B side) is affixed to a movable platen. Container lids are commonly produced from injection molding process. Often, interchangeable mold inserts are used in injection molds for container lids. An example of such an insert is a closure insert or an engraving insert for container lids The purpose of closure inserts is to mold opening configurations such as crimp-on, threaded and push in styles into the lid, which thereby will allow various closure styles to be utilized with the lid. Engraving inserts allow a custom engraving to be evident on the lid. Typically, such inserts are secured on the mold cavity assembly from the face of the mold cavity by means of a mounting screw (as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2). While it is possible to mount the insert from the rear of the cavity or core, the time and effort necessary for rear mounting of the insert by means of a mounting screw makes it practically infeasible to do so. In order to mount the insert by means of a screw from the rear, the core or cavity plate must be removed from the plate each time. Because inserts, such as closure inserts, may be changed several times a day during mold processing of lids, it is more common to mount the insert from the front of the mold, to allow easy access and speed of changing. With a blank insert, as with a closure insert which forms an opening with a membrane, the central panel of the lid will evidence the boss used to secure the blank in place (as seen in FIG. 3). Known means of securing inserts within injection mold apparatus from the rear do not allow for quick and relatively easy insertion thereof without the removal of the mold plates.